


Sex for the first time

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Loro hanno deciso, ovviamente di comune accordo, di non pattinare più sulla pista ghiacciata a livello agonistico, ma senza allontanarsi ugualmente da quel contesto sportivo in cui entrambi sono cresciuti e dove hanno iniziato lentamente a provare quel forte sentimento che li lega come coppia di vicini di casa, di amici d’infanzia, di compagni di scuola e infine di colleghi di lavoro, maturato nel corso degli anni.Il passo avanti nella loro relazione giunge finalmente in un giorno di pioggia battente.[M12 - Prompt: Vergine]





	Sex for the first time

Yuuko e Takeshi Nishigori hanno represso tutte le voglie “intime” finché la scuola superiore non è finita.  
Coscienziosamente ci sono andati cauti perché come studenti non avevano ancora un lavoro sicuro e non potevano già pensare di garantirsi un futuro insieme, ma poi fortunatamente hanno trovato un’occupazione fissa presso il familiare palazzetto del ghiaccio: Yuuko alla reception all’ingresso, Takeshi nella palestra interna.  
Loro hanno deciso, ovviamente di comune accordo, di non pattinare più sulla pista ghiacciata a livello agonistico, ma senza allontanarsi ugualmente da quel contesto sportivo in cui entrambi sono cresciuti e dove hanno iniziato lentamente a provare quel forte sentimento che li lega come coppia di vicini di casa, di amici d’infanzia, di compagni di scuola e infine di colleghi di lavoro, maturato nel corso degli anni.  
Il passo avanti nella loro relazione giunge finalmente in un giorno di pioggia battente.  
Rimasti gli ultimi all’interno dell’ampia struttura e incaricati di chiudere bene tutte le luci e le porte, mentre sistemano le ultime cose prima di andare via, la ragazza inciampa a causa di una distrazione e l’altro, memore di tutte le volte in cui le ha impedito di cadere malamente sul ghiaccio, la salva attirandola a sé. Così Yuuko e Takeshi si sono ritrovati vicinissimi, gli sguardi incatenati, le labbra schiuse, il cuore in gola, i brividi lungo le schiene. Questo sembra decisamente un cliché da romanzo rosa, ma è abbastanza per annullare completamente le distanze e per ritrovarsi coinvolti in uno stretto abbraccio a scambiarsi un bacio appassionato.  
Mentre la stringeva a sé, ella poteva sentire chiaramente la consistenza dei muscoli pettorali che le schiacciavano un po’ i seni non molto grandi, ma che a egli piacevano ugualmente: col palmo della mano lui seguiva la curva della sua schiena attraverso la felpa, questo contatto era dolce e ruvido al tempo stesso. Le fece venire letteralmente i brividi di piacere.

 

Ormai sono entrambi maggiorenni, non temono le conseguenze del sesso, anche se Yuuko un po’ d’ansia la prova comunque perché sa che è sempre la donna a soffrire di più durante la prima volta: così ha letto nell’articolo di una frivola rivista per ragazze. Eppure poi, sul momento, la giovane è attraversata da pensieri tutt’altro che preoccupanti sulla perdita della propria verginità mentre lui, malgrado la corporatura robusta dalla vita in su, la tratta con estrema delicatezza e curioso la palpa come se avesse il timore di romperla, bambolina fragile fra le sue mani impacciate.  
La Dama dell’Ice Castle si perde a osservare il soffitto ruvido della camera da letto del compagno dopo che entrambi hanno fatto tutta la strada di corsa, sorridendo complici sotto un unico ombrello come se stessero per compiere una marachella, una cosa che invece potrebbe rivelarsi come la scoperta più importante della loro vita per capire se davvero sono compatibili e se riescono ad amarsi, perché non possono essersi illusi. Percepisce un’intrusione nella sua intimità e Yuuko serra di riflesso gli occhi, tuttavia Takeshi la rassicura: vi ha insinuato soltanto due dita per abituarla, non la sta ancora violando.  
«Sei sicura… Possiamo davvero farlo?» aggiunge cautamente subito dopo, eppure si sente che il suo tono è arrochito dal desiderio.  
«Sì. Perché per me sei tu quello giusto. Puoi essere solo tu, Takeshi», mormora debolmente, ma abbastanza per essere udita dal giovane, che la fa sentire sempre più disinibita e bagnata. Evidentemente la preoccupazione latente è scemata via, sostituita da una fiammella di piacere che di sicuro sarebbe cresciuta presto fino a divenire un incendio. Yuuko si morsica il labbro inferiore, l’eccitazione sale quando lo fissa leccare i suoi liquidi vaginali dal dito e posizionarsi fra le sue gambe nude divaricandole ancora di più. Allora avverte la punta farsi strada lentamente in lei, che inarca di riflesso la schiena e inclina la testa coi capelli castani in disordine trattenendo a stento un gemito. La sua grossa erezione l’ha resa donna, quasi non ci crede, è indescrivibile raccontare un simile momento, così come non saprebbe proprio delineare tutte le sensazioni – dolore, imbarazzo, sensibilità, gioia – che prova a partire dalla consapevolezza di non essere più vergine, di essersi legata fisicamente a Takeshi, suo amico d’infanzia e probabilmente suo futuro marito.  
«Siamo una cosa sola… una cosa sola…» si ripete nel momento successivo alla perdita della verginità, avvinghiata strettamente a lui, ciondolante e sudata, ma felice e in fondo appagata.  
«Per troppo tempo abbiamo represso i nostri sentimenti – esprime l’altro a un soffio dalle sue labbra – scusami Yuuko, però io non ce la faccio… non riesco a trattenermi oltre».  
«E allora non farlo. Lasciati andare… Rendimi ancora più felice!» esclama sconvolta dal ritmo frenetico che la scuote fin nel profondo, pur riuscendo ad adeguarvisi presto, a seguire quell’onda incontrollata che la sbatte portandola a sollevare la testa e a lasciare che un bacio penetrante soffochi ogni suo verso acuto. Lui non vuole schiacciarla e la solleva mettendosi seduto a gambe incrociate, posizionandola a cavalcioni fra le sue cosce, i sessi staccati e di nuovo ricongiunti. Le dita di Yuuko raggiungono il centro della sua schiena e là premono sulla pelle, come a volerla incidere, mentre quelle di Takeshi trovano i glutei della sua compagna e la guidano nei movimenti sincronizzati di bacino. Rivolge un’occhiata ai seni piccoli ma sodi saggiandone i capezzoli con la lingua, inumidendoli e scoprendoli turgidi mentre lei non la smette di ansimare, di ondeggiare, incominciando a sentirsi strana: che stia per giungere il primo orgasmo della sua vita?  
«No... Basta... Sento troppo caldo... ho i brividi...» commenta a fatica ritirandosi appena, prima di impazzire. «Takeshi... Fermiamoci», lo supplica ansante e l’amante non le risponde a voce, pare come in trance facendosi via via più impaziente.  
«T-ti prego... Takeshi?!» le esce in un’esclamazione molto acuta.  
«Troppo tardi… Yuuko!» ode finalmente le sue parole arrochite; pur essendo che apparentemente si sia fermato, la ragazza sussulta nel sentirsi riempire da qualcosa nel profondo di sé, un liquido viscoso e caldo che scorre fino a colare in parte fra le loro gambe ben tornite e in parte sul materasso precedentemente macchiato dal sangue di lei, perso a causa della rottura dell’imene.  
«Nooo! Sta succedendo ancora qualcosa... Ah! Takeshi!» la giovane urla inarcando la schiena sudata all’indietro ed eccolo che arriva, il suo primo potente orgasmo. Takeshi la sostiene mentre viene attraversata da spasmi involontari e infine la libera dal suo pene ormai moscio e svuotato.

 

«Scusami tanto, Yuuko. Mi dispiace. Era tutto così bello che ho perso il controllo. In caso mi prenderò le mie responsabilità e-» ribatte preoccupato, con il senno di poi.  
Stesa al suo fianco, la dolce Yuuko, non più vergine, lo zittisce con un dito sulle labbra, per poi tratteggiare invisibili circonferenze sui pettorali robusti del giovane. Non può certo rimproverarlo per un’incoscienza condivisa.  
«Non preoccuparti, vale lo stesso anche per me: n-nel senso che è stato bellissimo e tu sei stato perfetto. Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento...» lo rassicura con tono sonnolento. L’ex pattinatrice appoggia il capo sulla sua spalla usandolo come cuscino.  
«Buonanotte Yuuko», conclude Takeshi circondandola dolcemente con un braccio e chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Buonanotte Takeshi», biascica intenerita. Senza accorgersi di avere perso un po’ di sangue dal naso, ma ciò non è un male, perché significa che come prima volta le è piaciuta molto.

 

 

°°°°  
Parole: 1210  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T, Missione 12, Prompt “Vergine”


End file.
